So That's What Happened
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Once again, I found this prompt#-like picture on Pintrest, I own nothing. As a former bounty hunter Zoro typically notices when other hunters are stalking the crew and takes it on himself to handle them before the rest of the Strawhats notice. Then Sanji saw. NakamaShip Possible romance later with ZoSan
1. So That's What Happene

**So That's What Happened**

 **Summary: Once again, I found this prompt#-like picture on Pintrest, I own nothing. As a former bounty hunter Zoro typically notices when other hunters are stalking the crew and takes it on himself to handle them before the rest of the Strawhats notice. Then Sanji saw.**

 **Hi~! Another Pinterest prompt# in which I find a prompt# on a pic in Pinterest and add a story to it. I am a proud pinner and I love to write so this works hand in hand. I OWN NOTHING, not the PIC, not the PROMPT#, not ONE PIECE. TT_TT sadly**

 **This is nakama-ship, no romance except maybe it can be seen as ZoSan, or SanZo, which either would be an adorable name for their brat. ; ).**

 **~?~?~?~**

It was a bright, warm, sunny day on a no-name island where the Strawhats were happily having a vacation day, Nami being sweet on everyone for their first anniversary since their reunion. Everyone was having so much fun, laughing, singing, eating, drinking; all enjoying their their lives together. Everyone was close, nearly touching, enjoying their loving warmth, except Zoro.

Zoro was in the back, acting as their shield, their buffer against the real world. Zoro wouldn't dare say his crewmates were innocent, but they haven't seen the real monsters of this world either; Zoro has. Ever since Arlong, the bastard who took advantage of their navigator, and Whiskey Peak, where his captain was too naive to see the danger, Zoro swore to protect his crew no matter what.

"Hey is that-?"

"You bet it is."

Zoro's eye narrowed and he glanced towards the hushed voices; his crew missing it. Two men, clearly bounty hunters, were standing in an alley, watching his nakama. To be exact, they were looking at Luffy; who was laughing so innocently at something Usopp had said.

Zoro frowned and slowed slightly, unnoticed; time to get lost. The crew continued to go straight, towards a restaurant for Luffy's mid-afternoon snack, and Zoro took a sharp right turn and listened for his crew to leave. Once they were in the restaurant, Zoro returned to the original path, going back to the alley he'd seen the bounty hunters in.

It was empty. Zoro frowned before stilling and honing his senses; pulsing his observation haki while listening intently for the voices he had heard before. Within moments, he felt the dangerous signatures, weak, the bastard didn't even had access to theirs. Zoro's ears twitched and he heard them as well.

 _"We need to get Mugiwara alone."_

 _"Whatcha got in mind?"_

"Tch," Zoro grumbled, before following, his sense.

Zoro lightly pulsed his haki, ensuring that it was enough not to alert his crew, but enough to keep his senses correct. Using his haki, he had a lay of the land he didn't usually use; it was why he got lost so often, he just didn't 'see' as well as he sensed. Unfortunately, using haki took a lot of energy since he wasn't 'gifted' meaning he couldn't use it constantly.

Finally, he came across them; the two men hunched around an alley corner. "Look, Mugiwara is leaving." one said.

The snickered. "What an idiot; falling for our trap like that." he grinned.

"Oi," Zoro said, keeping his voice low so Luffy, if he was near, wouldn't hear him.

"Huh?" the two men turned and their eyes widened. "Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

Zoro glared at them, unimpressed, his adrenaline not even reacting to the weaklings before him. They tried to fix the situation.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoro-senpai," one tried, giving a shaky grin.

"Zoro-senpai," the other said, a little more confident. "How 'bout? We split Mugiwara's bounty, 50-50."

Zoro unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu. "60-40!" he tried again.

Zoro ignored the offer. "You're dead," Zoro said, and that was all she wrote.

Later, when Zoro was finished, he flicked the blood from his blade while walking to the mouth of the alley. As he sheathed Kitetsu, Luffy, who was outside, happened to look over. THe captain beamed as the sight of his swordsman.

"Zoro!" Luffy cheered, louder than needed.

Zoro smirked. "Luffy," he called back.

Luffy latched onto his hand, pulling the swordsman towards the restaurant. "Come one Zoro this place has great meat!" Luffy said, pointing.

Zoro smirked, "Aye captain."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So this is the first chapter, a little sight-see of what Zoro does for his crew, as we know Zoro is the crew's shield. Soon, hopefully, we'll have a second chapter where Zoro is discovered by Sanji, and maybe by crew. Appreciation and nakama-ship all around.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	2. How They Found Out

**How They Found Out**

 **Ch2 or Sequel to**

 **So That's What Happened**

 **So** **Alexzandria747** **gave me an epic idea for how to Finally! finish this story. Thank you!**

 **Their Idea: It would be kind of funny/ironic if they found out cause the marines found out and upped his bounty with a story.**

 **My fans! You're all so epic! I love the ideas you give and it's really helps set everything in motion! Thanks so much!**

 **~?~?~?~**

Nami sighed, sifting through the newspaper in boredom as she and the crew waited for the return of Zoro, who was, of course, lost. Never fails. The crew is at an island, they have their fill of adventure, and then, just when they are ready to leave, Zoro still somehow manages to get lost. This was nothing new, Nami told herself, Robin was being ridiculous.

Robin seemed to think that Zoro was not getting lost, but instead finding a fight. Yeah right. If Zoro was fighting instead of wandering around, something that big would be noticed. The whole town would know. After all, Zoro wasn't exactly known for his subtlety.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy called, slingshotting towards her. "Are there any new bounties?" he asked, hopping excitedly.

"Yea," Usopp cheered, running over with Chopper, "Maybe the marines put down another story to go with one!"

Nami rolled her eyes. Ever since the marines wrote their story in the paper along with the raise of their bounties for defeating the Donquixote Pirates, the kiddy trio was always asking for the latest story. So far there has been none but Nami shouldn't have expected them to quit.

"Alright, alright," she said, turning to the bounties page.

She pulled out the loose sheets and began to look through them. "No one important," she said, "Just some nobodies from East Blue and-."

Nami paused in surprise. "Zoro," she said in shock.

"Zoro?" Luffy perked, along with everyone else.

"Yea… And you too Luffy; your bounties both went up 30 million berry," she said, then paused, "And there's a report on it."

"Read it! Read it!" the kiddy trio chimed.

The others walked over curiously. "We haven't done anything recently," Sanji frowned, glancing at Robin.

Robin chuckled. "Huhu. We haven't, swordsman-san however…" she left it at that.

Nami cleared her throat and began to read. _"Be advised. Strawhat Luffy and Pirate Hunter Zoro are to be considered extremely dangerous. Mugiwara Luffy is wanted Dead or Alive. Pirate Hunter Zoro is wanted Alive, so he may face his crimes against the Marines."_

Nami paused and they all took in the gravity of that last sentence. The marines wanted Zoro alive. To face his crimes from them personally. Luffy clenched his fist, his eyes becoming shadowed; never again.

"Keep going," he said. He'd hear the bullshit the marines had for wanting his swordsman's death.

Nami nodded and continued. _"Recent reports state that Strawhat Luffy maliciously orders his first mate, Roronoa Zoro, to attack and kill all marines and bounties hunters they come across. It has also been reported that Strawhat Luffy does not hesitate, and does not even look to his victims before they are brutally killed. Roronoa Zoro is also noted for not hesitating to follow his captain's orders, painfully killing all he comes across."_

"Marines?" Franky asked.

"Bounty hunters," Brook frowned.

Luffy's eyes narrowed. "My orders," he asked himself.

"What do they mean Luffy?" Chopper asked, frowning at his captain.

Before Luffy could reply, they were interrupted by steps on the gangplank. "Finally found you all," an exasperated voice said.

They turned to the front and gasped. "Zoro you're bleeding!" Chopper shouted, dashing for the emergency first aid kit.

Zoro tried to placate him. "Chopper I'm fine," he said, holding his hand up. "Just a couple scratches."

"Sit!" Chopper barked, turning into his heavy point.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro complied; he was tired anyways. Zoro closed his single eye, focusing on his breathing as Chopper worked on his small wounds; he opened it when he noticed a disturbance, or rather, lack of none. There was no noise, and everyone was staring at him with various expressions.

"What is it?" Zoro sighed, rolling his eye. He was sure he'd be chewed out for getting lost again.

Luffy tilted his hat to cover his eyes. "Zoro, have you seen the papers today," he asked.

Zoro frowned. "The papers?" he asked. "You know I don't read that crap Luffy."

"Our bounties went up," Luffy said.

Zoro tried to lessen the tension. "Well great," he said, grinning, "Why aren't we celebrating."

"They want you dead Zoro," Chopper said quietly, pausing in his cleaning. "The marines do."

Zoro's eyes widened briefly but Usopp continued. "They say you've been killing marines and bounty hunters. What do they mean Zoro?" Usopp frowned.

Zoro jerked. Fucking marines! Now they knew! They're weren't supposed to know! His crew was supposed to remain innocent! He was the shield! The buffer!

His dream meant nothing compared to theirs. If he couldn't protect his nakama, then his dream was worthless. His blood was muddy water compared to the gold running through their veins.

Robin came to his rescue. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

Luffy glanced at her from under the brim of his hat. "What?" he asked.

"Swordsman-san is merely in the wrong place, at the wrong time," she said. and Zoro mentally sighed in relief.

"Wrong place?" Sanji asked, eyebrow rising.

"Wrong time?" Nami asked in disbelief.

Robin merely smiled. "Swordsman-san become lost, and just happens upon those who annoy him," she said simply.

Everyone looked to Luffy, curious for the teen's reaction to the explanation. Finally Luffy looked up, tilted his head back, revealing his beaming smile.

"Oh I get it!" he said, then looked to his first mate. "Didya win Zoro? Didja? Didja?"

Zoro gave a demonic grin. "Of course captain," he said.

The answer was flimsy, and everyone knew it was bullshit, but no one called out on it. If Sanji gave Zoro booze with his breakfast the next morning, or if Nami 'forgot' to raise his debt, no one said anything. If Zoro got lost on whatever island they were on, no one said anything when he returned, just gave a pat on the back or a welcome home.

Robin observed them all for days, a smile on her face. She supposed they would be considered selfish; allowing their swordsman to fight alone. But, she also knew that they didn't care. She saw it everyday. The Strawhats liked having someone take care of them. They liked having someone give a shit.

"Oi Robin."

Robin looked up from the horizon, smiling at the swordsman, who loomed behind her. "Yes Zoro-san," she said.

Zoro barely concealed his grin at the sound of his given name. "Shit-cook is whining for you to join us for dinner," he said.

Robin stood. "Join me?" she asked, offering her hand.

Zoro offered his elbow and Robin took it; they walked to the galley and Robin smiled to herself. So what if the others were selfish when it came to Zoro. She was too.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMG it's been forever. It didn't end in a romance with ZoSan like I originally had planned but it seems to have leaned towards ZoRob, which is cool too.**

 **This is done. No more. And thank you Alexzandria747 for giving me an epic idea!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
